


(Let's stop the clock together) and (know that the timing was right)

by AtLoLevad, Kavi Leighanna (kleighanna)



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: AUs galore, F/M, seriously lots and lots of aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleighanna/pseuds/Kavi%20Leighanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A <i>real world. How arrogant you are to think yours is the only one? There are infinite more. You have to open your mind. They touch one another, pressing up in a long line of lands, each just as real as the las. All have their own rules. Some have magic, some don't. And some need magic. Like this one. And that's where you come in.</i>" - Jefferson, <i>Once Upon a Time</i></p><p><b>NOTE</b> Chapter 7 <b> rated M </b> for references to mature content. All other chapters T or under.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bleeding Nose at a Concert AU

**Author's Note:**

> So, welcome to the G Callen/Kensi Blye AU challenge. Kavi and I are super excited to have some fun with this. We'll be alternating posts, giving each other prompts for the next AU. At some point this will also be on FFNet. 
> 
> As for the first prompt, this is the first time in a long time that I've written Callen and Kensi, so enjoy the first attempt. The AU I chose, is "You hit me in the face while dancing at a concert and now my nose is bleeding"

Kensi Blye heard the muffled “fuck” just as she felt her elbow connect with something hard. She whirled around in her spot, looking to her right for the injured party. Standing there was a guy, maybe her age or a few years older, holding his hand to his nose. 

“Oh God!” She groaned, “Are you okay?” 

Kensi leaned in to see the damage her elbow had done. The guy grunted from behind his hand. 

“’M fine,” his voice was muffled and – oh my god was that blood dripping in between his fingers? 

“It's not broken, right?” Kensi asked anxiously. Of course, her first ever Imagine Dragons concert and she breaks some guy’s nose. She groaned, realizing he was cute! 

Who, on closer inspection, was dressed in ripped jeans and a grungy flannel. More appropriate for a Nirvana show than Imagine Dragons, Kensi thought. 

The guy pulled his hand away from his nose and Kensi winced at the sight of his bloody face. 

“That looks bad,” she said, reaching out as if to wipe the blood away. Then she realized what she was doing and she paused, her hand suspended in midair. The guy laughed. 

“Looks worse than it feels, I promise,” he wiped his bloody hand on his jeans, “Sorry my face got in the way of your dancing.”

Had anyone else said it, Kensi would've been insulted. But this guy said it teasingly, in a nice way. 

“Again, I'm really sorry…” She trailed off, not knowing his name. 

“Callen,” he supplied. 

She grinned, “Sorry, Callen. So…what exactly are you doing at an Imagine Dragons show? You don't look like the type.”

He nodded, wiping at the drying blood on his face, “My friend dragged me. Wanted to impress some girl.”

He jerked his thumb over his shoulder, drawing Kensi’s attention to a tall, muscled black guy and the pretty black girl he was with. 

They were pretty involved with each other. Kensi bit her lip, preparing to do something completely insane. 

“You think they'll notice if you leave?” She asked, turning back to face Callen. She watched as a small smile formed on his lips. 

“I don't think so,” he cocked an eyebrow and grabbed her hand. Kensi couldn't help it; she let out a giggle as Callen dragged her through the crowd. 

“I don't usually do this,” she said, trailing behind him. 

“What?” Callen questioned, “Nail guys in the nose while dancing?”

Kensi winced, “I really am sorry about that. But on the bright side, it's not bleeding anymore!”

Callen gave a wry tilt of his lips, “I'm still covered in blood though.”

Kensi pushed him into the bathroom, “I'll clean you up.”

Callen leaned against the edge of the sink, watching Kensi as she grabbed a paper towel and wet it. 

“How old are you?” He asked as she gently grabbed his chin and blotted at the dried blood. 

“18,” she murmured, tongue caught between her lips. 

“Good,” Callen said. 

She raised her eyebrows at him, “Good?”

“Yeah, ‘cause now it means I won't get into trouble for doing this,” he nudged Kensi’s hand away from his face and looped his free hand around her waist, pulling her close. 

She grinned against his mouth as his lips pressed against hers. 

“Wow,” she mumbled, as he pulled away, “Maybe I should hit guys in the nose more often.”

She paused, “Not that I want to keep going around kissing strange men.”

Callen raised an eyebrow, “I'm strange?”

Kensi let out a short laugh, “Uh, I'm kissing a random guy in a gross bathroom after I met him like half an hour ago. The situation is definitely strange.”

“I'll make it less strange,” he said, “What are you doing next weekend?”

“Nothing…yet,” Kensi said slyly. 

“Well, now you’re coming to dinner with me,” Callen grabbed her phone from the back pocket of her jeans and entered his number, “Call me.”

He kissed her once more before leaving the bathroom. 

Kensi grinned as she watched the door swung shut behind him. 

What the hell had just happened?

She looked down at the phone pressed into her hand. Her contacts list was still up. 

The newest entry read "Strange Guy You Hit In The Nose".


	2. Kissing for a Friend's Video and Now It's Awkward AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a *favour* of all things, but now she's made things awkward and Kensi Blye most certainly doesn't go down lightly.

“Hey. Hey, hey.”

She turns with the grip on her wrist, spins with the tug of his hand. Her pulse is thumping in her ears, the pressure of it difficult in her chest. “What?”

He drops her hand immediately, a little taken aback.

She forces herself to breathe, to pause, to get her head in the game. She is better than this. She’s been trained better than this. She is an actress and she can damn well pretend to be unaffected.

“Sorry. Sorry,” she says, closes her eyes. Her hand comes to her forehead. “I’m… What do you want?”

He doesn’t reply, doesn’t say a damn thing and her eyes open. His face is smooth and easy but there’s something there, something that looks… different. She thinks she may even go as far as to say that those little micro-expressions make him look afraid.

“You ran out of there like a bat out of hell,” he finally says. “It, uh. It was just a kiss.”

Except it hadn’t been. God, it hadn’t been. Kensi hadn’t felt anything like that since her first kiss when she was fifteen. Before her entire world felt apart.

And isn’t that how she’d inadvertently gotten herself into that situation to begin with? That loneliness that had left her on Nell’s doorstep. Nell with the loud boisterous family that hadn’t thought twice about taking her in. Nell, to whom she owes so much of who she is, how she thinks, the adjustments she’s made to become the young woman she is.

So when Nell had all but begged her to sub in last minute for a film project, well. Kensi not only hadn’t thought twice about it, she’d said yes before getting any of the details. Like that the short film she and her partner had concocted was a play on the story of how they’d met, how they’d fallen in love.

Their first very, very awkward kiss.

But the kiss she’d shared with the man watching her like a bomb about to go off hadn’t been awkward in the slightest. On the other hand, her skin had sparked, her breath had caught, and she’d found herself leaning up and into him, fitting herself to his body without a blink.

“Just a kiss,” she says, blowing out a breath. Her hands are on her hips now as she twists her toe into the ground. “Do you grab all the girls like that then?”

And she knows he’s aware of what she’s referring to: the way his fingers had tightened on her back, dug into her t-shirt. She’d felt it, the split second of surprised tension and then _his response_. She is not a blushing virgin. She is so, so far from a blushing virgin and she knows how it feels when a man responds to a kiss. And oh, ho, had he responded.

Then Eric had called cut and they’d both… shrugged it off. At least until the first second she’d found to run.

He runs a hand over his head and Kensi can’t help but take some serious pleasure in the discomfort he’s so obviously feeling. “I didn’t-“

“Oh, you did.”

He growls. A shiver drills down her spine and no, no. She is mad, not attracted because she vehemently objects to being ‘just a kiss’.

“Look, it doesn’t- It didn’t mean anything.”

“Prove it.”

And she has never, ever, once in her life been called meek – troublemaker, oh yes, though she prefers risk-taker, personally – and maybe she likes the way the challenge lights in his eyes. His chin comes up defiantly and she feels the anticipation drill down her back.

She squeaks when he pulls her in, fits his leg between hers and kisses her again. There’s a moment of tension, pure, blissful tension before she gives a whole-body shiver and relaxes. He’s ruthless this time, nothing tentative – no reason to be tentative, she’ll realize later – and oh, she likes this kiss so much better than the first one.

Eventually they pull back and his hand takes a minute to untangle from her hair, her hands a minute to unclench from behind his neck. He licks his lips and it takes so much of her willpower not to lean in and take his mouth again.

Just a kiss her ass.

They size each other up for a moment, like they’re debating if either of them wants to play it off again before his hand fists in the bottom of her t-shirt again and his smile turns rueful.

“I should probably take you to dinner.”

Her head comes up, regal despite the ridiculous smile she can feel stretching over her face. “If you want to do that again, yeah. It’s probably a good plan.”

He grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, my dear! Have at it:
> 
> 'We have mutual friends so we see each other sometimes but we both don’t talk very much otherwise and you always giggle at my stupid jokes and I accidentally bumped into you one time and apologized but you smiled and playfully nudged me back is this flirting are we flirting’


	3. We Share a Mutual Friend and Sometimes it Feels Like We're Flirting AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'We have mutual friends so we see each other sometimes but we both don’t talk very much otherwise and you always giggle at my stupid jokes and I accidentally bumped into you one time and apologized but you smiled and playfully nudged me back is this flirting are we flirting’

Kensi dropped herself onto the couch of their favorite coffee house with a groan. 

Nell looked up from the tech magazine she was reading, “Long day?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Kensi grumbled, a hand thrown over her forehead for dramatic affect, “Does this place have vodka?”

Nell snorted, “No. Not like they'd sell to you anyway, Miss Under 21.”

Kensi grinned at her best friend, “Eric’s 21, get him to bring me a beer.”

“No go,” a new voice said, “I'm already here.”

Eric dropped onto Nell’s couch as if his bones just gave out. Kensi winced at the creaking sound the old couch made. 

“One day that thing is going to give out on you,” she said, shifting so she was actually sitting on the couch, "And then you'll be splayed on the floor for all of us to laugh at." 

“Make sure I'm here to witness that.” 

Kensi looked up at the sound of Callen’s voice. She bit the inside of her cheek. She wasn't shy; in fact she’d often gotten into trouble for talking in class, but something about Callen’s blue eyes made her tongue stick to the roof of her mouth. 

He sat on the arm of the nearest chair, “Is the semester over yet? I'm done with Granger’s economics class.”

Eric groaned in agreement, “He’s killing me. I've got like a C- so far.”

Callen grinned at his friend, “Is anyone surprised? Your grasp on the economy is like my grasp on coding – non-existent.”

Kensi giggled lightly. Not that his comment was particularly funny, but the dry roll of his eyes was cute. 

Callen looked over at her, mild surprise on his face. But he grinned, and Kensi cursed the way her stomach flipped. 

A phone buzzed and Callen fished his out of his pocket. A quick glance at the screen and he said, “Sam’s outside. He and Deeks are waiting for us.”

Eric stood up, “Coming.”

The blond leaned down to kiss Nell quickly and he bounded out of the coffee shop, Nell laughing at his puppy-dog demeanor. 

Callen followed him, waving a two-finger good-bye to Kensi and Nell. 

“You know,” Nell said, dragging Kensi’s attention from Callen’s retreating form, “Eric and I could set you up with him.”

“Oh no!” Kensi exclaimed, “We’ve never even really talked! Plus I don't like him.”

She frowned when Nell laughed, “Yeah, okay, Kens. Maybe if you keep telling me that, I'll believe it by the time we hit Professor Lange’s class.”

Kensi continued her protests as they walked out, but they were sounding thin even to her own ears.

 

~~~~~******~~~~~~

 

Kensi was so busy over the next week and a half she didn't see any of her friends (and barely had time to think about Callen’s blue eyes). 

She hurried from building to building, quickly tapping out an email to her internship coordinator. 

And as a consequence of not paying attention to where she was walking, Kensi’s shoulder slammed right into someone else’s. The notebook she was carrying and her phone fell to the ground. 

“Oof,” she grunted, her shoulder bouncing back with the impact, “Sorry.”

She looked up and into Callen’s cool blue eyes. 

“It's cool,” he grinned, stooping down to pick up her phone and notebook, “Kensi, right?”

She nodded, “Yeah, thanks. Sorry I bumped you.”

“It's fine,” he shrugged her apology off, “You look like you're focusing really hard on something.”

Kensi sighed, “Yeah, my internship coordinator isn't answering my emails and I'm stressing out about it. Do you know how annoying it is to not know if you're getting credit for work you've been putting in for months?”

Callen nodded, “Yeah, it’s tough. But, if you want someone to vent to, Sam tells me I’m a very good listener.”

And then he laughed, leading Kensi to believe that Callen was about as far away from a good listener as she was. 

She smiled at him, “Thanks, I’ve gotta go now. But…maybe I’ll see you around?”

He nodded, “Yeah, I think you will.”

He gave her a two-finger wave/salute hybrid thing and gently bumped her shoulder as he walked off. 

Kensi shook her head slowly, had he been flirting? 

She chanced a look over her shoulder and caught Callen looking back at her. He winked when their eyes locked. 

Yeah, definitely flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun! 
> 
> Here you go, Kavi! 
> 
> 'my boss is always telling me how perfect her son would be for me and she promises he’s coming to the next holiday party and don’t worry he’s heard all about me too and ALSO there’s this dude i slept with once a couple of months ago and sometimes he still sends me dick pics when i ask him to at 3 in the morning cause seriously dude’s got a good dick AU'


	4. Sexting AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's a great first date, especially when that date ends with no clothes, but second, third, forth? He is not that guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had to up the rating. This scrapes REALLY CLOSE to the high T range. So we'll be safe and call it M. 
> 
> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. 
> 
> P, your patience is greatly appreciated holy crap. 
> 
> Spirit of the prompt because making Kensi the daughter of Hetty is strange. And Granger didn't want to cooperate (though I have an AU headcanon where Granger adopts Kens after her dad's death).

When it comes to his dating life, Callen likes to think he is very, very self aware.

For example, he knows he is a great first date. An amazing first date if it’s the kind of date that ends with no clothing. Second dates? Yeah, he sucks at those. Third date? Even worse. He’s reserved, he’s careful, he knows his job is not at all conducive to any sort of relationship and he doesn’t often see the point in trying to make something out of what he knows will eventually fail. He’s practical like that.

Except with Her.

 _I miss your hands on me_.

Callen smirks at his phone screen and the text message it displays.  _Bad date?_

They hadn’t exchanged names because it’s safer from him and she’d been more than happy to go along with it.

 _The worst_ , her message reads. _Crocodile hands._

He swallows his snort of laughter, but just barely. _On skin like yours? Blasphemy._

Honestly, he feels like this shouldn’t be near as much fun as it is. Hell, he shouldn’t even be in contact with Her. They’d had their utterly amazing first date (yes, the one with no clothes) and he can’t say he’d ever anticipated anything else. She’d seemed perfectly content with it too.

Then came the sexting. Her choice really, she’d been the one to text him first, but it’s something that had continued. And continued. And continued. When he lets himself think of it, it’s both the longest and strangest relationship he’s ever had with a woman. There’s no expectation of anything other than the messages, not even a mention of hooking up again, but he knows more about this woman than any of his other relationships combined.

_The worst part? I can’t get out of it. Why do I go to these political events?_

_Glutton for punishment?_ he types, his smirk still dancing over his lips as something tugs at his mind. It should be too much of a coincidence, he thinks, that they’re both at a political event the same evening. But it seems too close to home for Her to be at Assistant Director Granger’s retirement party.

The three dots pop up immediately and he feels something heat in his gut the longer they stay there.

_You should be here. We could sneak off to the coat closet; you could get those hands on my thighs that wicked mouth on my neck. Maybe I’ll even let you leave a mark and everyone’ll know what I’ve been doing._

He thinks this is why they’ve kept in touch. He’s not generally a verbal person by nature, like every other man, tends to prefer watching his porn to reading it, but She’s just so damn good. Something about the way she says it, her utterly uncensored way of telling him what she wants – like the coat room, the marks he can and would leave – just gets him.

 _It’ll be easy too,_ her next message says. _I’m not wearing panties_.

He almost groans. It’s the hand on his shoulder that startles him enough to swallow it back.

“There you are,” Sam says. “Michelle’s looking for you. Says she’s got someone she wants you to meet.”

This time, Callen lets himself groan. Sam’s wife has been utterly relentless in finding him ‘the perfect woman’. Callen has very, very stubbornly been refusing to think of Her when Michelle gets on a roll. “Tell her… I was hit in the head on our last case and-“

Sam’s already shaking his head. “No way, man. I’m not stupid.”

Michelle’s been on a tear about his love life since Nell and Eric finally announced they’d been a thing for months. He’s felt a bit like the prized stud on the auction block. It’s not her fault. He’s just really good at pretending there isn’t another woman on his mind.

Speaking of.

_Or under the table. There’s dinner and long tablecloths. I wouldn’t be able to make a sound._

He likes that image more than he should, the idea of watching her struggle, watching her bite her lips. It’s dangerous, he knows, both because he shouldn’t be able to remember her so vividly at this point and because the picture is wickedly tempting.

Callen considers calling Sam a name that is definitely not nice. Michelle, however, interrupts.

“Callen! Perfect.”

“Hello to you too,” he says, accepting her kiss on the cheek. “It’s nice to see you. How are the kids?”

“I’m fantastic, so are the kids,” Michelle replies, but there’s a sparkle in her eye, a twitch to her lips that Callen knows means there is no way he can get away from Michelle and her matchmaking. “I have someone I want you to meet.”

He’s going to tell her no. He’s going to politely turn down her help and remind her that he can find his own dates. He even glances to Sam. His partner is, of course, of no help. Michelle looks around, cranes her neck, then her eyes light up.

“There you are! Come here. I’ve got someone for you to meet.”

His phone vibrates and he looks down.

_And dear god if you were fucking me in the coat closet right now my really nosy friend would not be trying to set me up._

Something yanks at his gut, the same feeling he gets when he’s about to get a surprise, when something isn’t quite what he’d thought it would be. He braces himself.

“Another one? Michelle, honestly, I can- hi.”

It’s Her. In a body hugging dress that makes him think all sorts of sexy, curls bouncing around her shoulders. She does not look like someone

He blinks. “Hi.”

The smile grows slowly across her face, but it’s one he sees in his dreams. Bright, happy and a little bit wicked.

“You two know each other.”

Now it’s his turn for the smile to turn just a little bit dirty. “We do.”

The heat lights in her eyes and she holds out a hand. “Kensi.”

“Callen.”

She looks at Michelle at Sam’s raised eyebrow. “We should, uh. Catch up.”

He thinks of her text message, of testing whether or not she’d been lying about being bare under that dress. “Somewhere quiet.”

She takes the hand he holds out to her, squeezes his fingers. “Oh yes. Let’s.”

(She hadn’t been lying about being completely naked under that dress.

He’d made her every text message a reality. Even under the tablecloths.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Short one. Go play: Rival pirates au


	5. Rival Pirates AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rival Pirates AU

Kensi scowled as she dropped her telescope. That was her treasure and nothing was going to get in her way. 

"Nell!" She shouted at her right hand woman, "He's got his ship on target for our treasure."

Nell raised an eyebrow and grinned mischievously, "Oh please tell me we get to engage the enemy. I had such a fun time laying his blond friend on his ass at our last encounter."

Kensi laughed, "The Fountain is ours and I don't plan on letting them have it."

She knocked one of her sailors out of the way and grabbed the wheel, flinging it to the right. The ship turned slowly. 

"Open the sails," she commanded, watching as her sailors scurried around the deck. 

Once the large swaths of canvas were tied down and full of air, Kensi and Nell began the task of informing their sailors of what they were up against. 

She stared off at the tiny ship on the horizon, surrounded by miles of bright turquoise water. 

"This is going to be fun," she grinned.  
\-----

"Ahhh fuck," Deeks shouted, his feet flying out from underneath him as he stepped into the trap. 

Sam rolled his eyes, "Why did we bring him?"

"Because every pirate ship needs comedic relief," their captain, Callen, said. 

"Very funny," Deeks grumbled, his face rapidly turning an alarming shade of red as he hung upside down, "Cut me down."

Callen sighed, "Eric?"

The young man, new to pirate life, stepped forward and cut Deeks down, causing the older man to land right on his shoulder. 

Deeks was fighting with Eric when Callen snapped at them. 

"Shut up," he hissed, "I hear something."

The snapping of a branch attracted the rest of the men's attention. 

And then suddenly there was a woman holding a sword to Callen's chest. 

"If you get off the island now, I'll let you live," she snarled, a smirk forming on her face. 

Sam, Deeks, and Eric had all drawn their swords behind him. 

"Why should I be afraid of you?" Callen asked, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword. 

Kensi smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that."

She dug the tip of her sword into his chest, tearing at his shirt and bringing a few beads of blood to the surface. 

Callen winced at the sudden pain. 

"See," she said, digging a little deeper, "You have, by my count, 3 men as your backup. But I have several dozen pirates waiting for you to make a move so they can best you in a fight."

Kensi smiled, showing most of her teeth, and damn if Callen didn't find it incredibly hot. 

"So make a move," she said, a teasing lilt to her voice. 

After a few moments of tense silence, Callen grunted, "Stand down."

Sam snorted, "Are you kidding me? A pretty girl tells you she has backup, that we can't see by the way, and you stand down? You're getting soft in your old age."

Callen huffed a laugh; "I do have a sword resting over my heart right now, Sam."

Kensi let out a sharp whistle and half a dozen female pirates appeared, jumping from their hiding spots in the jungle. 

Deeks and Eric winced as they appeared. 

"See them now?" Kensi shot Sam and animalistic grin. 

"Yeah," Sam grumbled, sheathing his sword. 

"Now," Kensi laughed, "Back to your ship. Forget the Fountain even exists, because you're never getting hands on it."

"Just go," Callen said, sending Deeks and Eric back to the shore where they had anchored the ship. 

"You know what you're doing?" Sam asked, not willing to leave his friend behind. 

"Mmhmm," Callen answered, his eyes trained on Kensi's. 

"Fine," Sam sighed, "It's your life."

He headed back in the direction of the ship, but Callen knew that he wouldn't go far, instead choosing to hide himself in the foliage in case Callen actually needed his help.

Kensi's own pirate friends had fallen back, leaving Callen alone with the woman who held a sword to his chest. 

"Do you swear to leave?" Kensi asked impatiently. Callen guessed she wanted to get The Fountain back to whomever was paying her the highest sum. 

Callen judged the distance between them. Less than a foot, he supposed, and if he shifted just...so.

He took a half step to the side and turned, dodging the sword and grabbing the pirate woman's arm and twisting it behind her back. 

She grunted and struggled in his grip. 

Smiling, Callen said, "You're beautiful and deadly, but I've been on the sea longer than you."

A smile spread across her face involuntarily. 

"That just means you're getting slow on your feet," she dug a small knife into his arm and he let go, shouting in pain. 

"It's been a pleasure," Kensi mock-bowed, "I hope that arm doesn't give you problems."

She winked at him and darted away, moving without a sound through the mess of vines and branches. 

Callen hissed in pain as he examined the wound. It was small, and not life-threatening. 

She hadn't aimed to kill. 

A smile unfurled, despite the pain he was feeling. Callen really hoped he ran into the mysterious, unnamed pirate woman again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the prompt, Kavi! Sorry it took me a little bit. But HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! 
> 
> Also, here's yours: high school teachers AU - we’re both high school teachers and my students ship us but I won’t let them tell you au


	6. High School Teachers AU #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd expected better from two of his best students, but when Nell and Eric come perilously close to a secret Callen is keeping even from his co-workers, he has no choice but to call them into his office.

It’s the only time of year he gets both males and females in his classes. The required health class that comes side-by-side with gym and the new curriculum that encourages all students to become comfortable talking about touchy subjects with any and everyone. It’s hilarious and disturbing in equal measure.

In Callen’s experience, it’s also the course that seems to all but order students to pass notes between them. He can’t honestly say, however, he’d ever expected to have Nell Jones and Eric Beale sitting across from him, the folded page they’d been passing back and forth on his blotter.

“Did you want to tell me what’s in here?”

Eric looks directly at Nell, just in case Callen hadn’t already figured out that he was the weaker link. Nell’s face is utterly impassive, almost innocent and it’s that, really, that has Callen reaching for the note, unfolding it to read.

It takes only a handful of moments to read through it and Callen’s eyebrow rises a little with every line. Eventually he sighs.

“Which one of you wants to define ‘shipping’ for me?”

He waits them out, because he will always have more patience than a bunch of teenagers. Sure enough, it’s Eric that breaks first.

“It’s from the internet, sir,” he says in a rush. “About who you think someone should be in a relationship with.”

Callen’s second eyebrow rises to join the first. “So, am I to understand that this debate the two of you are having,” he begins, brandishing the note, “is about whether you feel I should be in a relationship with Ms. Taylor or Ms. Blye?”

Eric goes literally the reddest Callen has ever seen a student turn. Nell barely blinks. So Callen focuses all of his attention on Eric.

“It seems the two of you cannot agree.”

“Mr Callen, sir, it’s all in good fun,” Eric says. “We’d never say a thing. It’s just for a bit of fun.”

He lifts a hand and Eric goes silent, flinching away from the glare Nell aims his way. Callen leans forward then, fixes them both with utterly serious looks. “I expected better. From both of you. You’re juniors. This isn’t your first time in health class together and you’ve lowered yourself to gossiping about teachers.”

Nell’s cheeks go red now, flare bright in embarrassment. And because Callen knows both of them, he knows that what amounts to this minor scolding will be enough to keep them from doing anything similar any time soon.

“I don’t ever want to discover the two of you have done this again, nor, do I think, we should be telling either Ms. Blye or Ms. Taylor about this discussion.”

“Yes sir,” Eric says immediately, eyes darting to Nell.

“Of course, Mr. Callen.”

It’s the first thing she’s said, but he’s not blind to the promise in her face, the regret in her gaze. “Excellent. Then get out of here.”

He just barely holds in the laughter as Eric darts out of the room between one blink and the next. Nell, on the other hand, holds her head high, only turning back at the door.

“Eric’s right, Mr. Callen. We didn’t mean anything by it.”

It’s an apology and Callen can recognize it when he sees it. “Of course not, Nell. Now get going. You’ll be late for your next class.”

He waits until he hears her footsteps fade before reaching for his cell phone. With a few deft flicks of his fingers, he takes a picture of the page and sends it off. Not three minutes later, he hears her heels on the floor.

Then Kensi Blye is slipping through his door, pencil skirt and blouse utterly immaculate, every inch the perfect language teacher. The door clicks shut behind her. “Jones and Beale? Seriously? I wouldn’t think he had it in him.”

Callen hands the note over, watches amusement spread across her face as she reads it for herself.

“You think they know?”

“No,” he says without thinking. “Not a chance.”

Kensi leans back in her chair and he really does try not to admire the length of her legs, highlighted by skirt and heels. “Joelle, huh? Something I should know?”

He grins now, feels the twitch in his fingers, the way he wants to reach out for her, get his hands on her skin. “Just something Sam said in passing. Turns out our favourite chemistry teacher has a soft spot for matchmaking.”

“Or the well-meaning manipulations of a humanities teacher that can’t seem to keep her nose out of my business.”

Callen’s shoulders shake with laughter. “You’d think their relationship would me discouraging other teachers dating within the school.”

“You’d think,” Kensi says without heat, her smirk hot and triumphant. Then she pushes herself up and leans over the desk, gives him a good view down the front of her blouse that yes, he is man enough to appreciate. “Dinner?”

His nose nudges against hers, a surprisingly tender and affectionate gesture. He makes no secret of how reserved he is, but it’s hard to hold back when she’s right in front of him, beautiful and untouchable in so many ways.

“My turn to cook.”

If he were a sappy man, he’d say the grin that lights her face makes his day. Instead, he catches her mouth in a short, sweet kiss.

“I didn’t even have to offer to help you grade your sex-ed tests.”

He grins. “All in good time.”

And with one last wave of her fingers, Kensi slips back out the door, leaving him feeling a lot more warm and fuzzy than he probably should considering he has a reputation to uphold. All he can do is take solace in the fact that he’s put another two students – probably two of his most observant students – off their scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Miss P! Technically, this isn't exactly one of the prompts, but I'll keep it broad: **Rock Band AU**. Or any band AU but, have at 'er!


	7. Rock Band AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for mild adult references (Possibly? Don't wanna take the chance!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Kavi for the prompt! I changed it a few times, but this is what I ultimately came up with! (and yes, the lyrics are from "Sugar" by Maroon 5. I'm obsessed with that song lately, even if it isn't strictly rock!)

"I gotta be a man, there ain't no other way. Girl, you're hotter than a Southern California day," Callen sang, twisting his neck to look straight at Kensi. 

The bass player grinned at him, teeth gleaming white under the stage lights. Kensi could feel her cheeks heat up as she played, but wasn't sure if she should attribute that to the hot stage lights...or the intensity of Callen's gaze. 

She took a deep breath as Deeks started his final drum riff, knowing it was the end of the show. 

Deeks slammed on the cymbals and tossed his sticks up in the air, prompting Callen to grin at the audience and shout, "Thanks, LA. You've been amazing."

Kensi, Deeks, Sam, and Nell all waved to the crowd before stumbling off stage and handing their instruments to the stagehands. 

"Dude, did you see the bra that girl threw on stage?" Deeks grinned, "I'm totally going to see if I can find her outside."

He slapped Sam's hand in a high five before darting out the back stage door. 

"He's gonna get mobbed," Sam grinned, "And it'll be all his fault."

Nell rolled her neck and gently hip-checked Kensi, "Massage at the hotel spa? I'm beat."

Kensi bit her lip and quickly looked over at Callen. He had the careful look of someone eavesdropping but pretending not to. 

The corner of his mouth quirked up slightly, even as he was talking to Sam. Kensi knew what that look meant. 

"Sorry, Nell," she sighed, stretching her arms above her head, "I'm beat. I think I'm just gonna head to bed."

Nell regarded Kensi with a skeptical eye. She shrugged, eventually, shouting for their manager, "Eric! Come get a drink with me."

Kensi watched as Eric and Nell headed off. She waved goodnight to Sam and Callen before heading back to the hotel. 

Callen shot her a quick wink when she looked back.  
\----

 

"Oh my god," Kensi breathed as Callen pushed her against his hotel room's wall, "What took you so long?"

Callen sucked lightly on her collarbone, "Wanted to make sure the instruments were put away. Someone let their bass get all banged up last week."

Kensi hummed, maybe an apology or maybe out of pleasure. She let out a small yelp as Callen lifted her, locking her legs around his waist. 

Yeah, definitely pleasure. 

Callen carried her to the bed, dropping her and then yanking off his shirt. 

Kensi enjoyed the view as she shimmied out of her own shirt and pants. 

Bracing himself by leaning on his elbows, Callen kissed Kensi, shifting to keep his balance as she hooked a bare leg around his upper thigh. 

"Condom?" She murmured against his lips. Callen purposely let his scruff rub against her neck and chest as he rolled to grab a condom from the bedside table. 

He ripped the foil open with his teeth and Kensi grabbed the condom, reaching down to roll it over him. 

She let her hands linger, enjoying the noises that Callen was making. Her fingers played lightly over his skin, still warm from the stage lights. 

"Tease," he smirked, rolling his hips against hers. 

She arched her back, "You're worse than I am."

"Let's change that," Callen grinned down at her.  
\-----

 

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kensi said later, gathering up her clothes and fixing her hair. 

Callen nodded from his spot on the bed, "Hey, make sure Deeks doesn't oversleep? His room's next to yours, right?"

Kensi's shoulders slumped, "Uh, yeah."

They'd been sleeping together for months now. And even though she's told herself to stay detached, something about Callen drew her in. 

She paused at the door; hand on the knob, debating with herself about saying something. 

Callen saved her from her internal war by calling out, "Hey, Kens?"

She turned, "Yeah?"

He scratched at the back of his neck, looking a little sheepish, "You want to grab some breakfast in the morning? Maybe work on some new songs?"

Kensi bit her tongue, but a smile spread on her face anyway. 

"Yeah, I'd like that, Callen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Miss Kavi, here you go: I thought those cookies were for the whole dorm but you needed them for class so now I’m baking a new batch with you au


	8. College Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hearby dub the college cookies AU!

It is kind of her fault. In the way that it is actually not her fault at all but she should have known better. The dorm has a communal kitchen. She’s seen more than her fair share of food disappear from the space in her time. But honestly, it’s 2am and she’d only run back to her room for the damn Tupperware container.

When she’d returned, the cookies she’d left on the cooling rack were gone. Crumbs. She felt tears well in her eyes.

It’s stupid, she gets that. It’s monumentally stupid to get so upset about something this ridiculous. They’re just cookies and she could totally go get new ones from the store. The damn things were a reward anyway, for the Jeopardy she’d spent all day preparing for her tutorial group – some things never got old. She knows as well as the next guy that her students really will not care if the cookies are off the shelf or out of the oven.

But it’s the end of the semester, she’s stressed off her ass and this is literally _the last_ thing she needs.

So when the guy comes in, munching on cookie that she definitely recognizes she sees red.

The oomph sound he makes when she shoves him against the wall is not near as satisifying as she’d hoped. On the contrary, it makes her growl. “Who the hell gave you the right?”

“Sorry?”

“The cookies, asshole. Who the hell gave you the right?”

“There were right there on the counter,” the guy defends, even holds up his hands for good measure. “If they’re on the counter, they’re fair game.”

“They were _cooling_.”

“Please. Everyone knows cookies taste much better out of the oven.”

And Kensi, no word of a lie, releases an actual, real, whimper. The guy seems to do a double take.

“Hey whoa. They’re just cookies.”

“I _needed_ those cookies.” She tells him and hates the way she feels tears pooling in her eyes. She is better than this, she is stronger than this it’s just… been a tough semester, okay? Between her graduate thesis and her advisor being a right dick, then the TA-ship on top of it all…

“Hey. You can buy more.”

She knows this. She does. She’s told herself a hundred times she should just buy some. But now it’s 2am, she has to be up in six hours and her cookies are… are…

And very embarrassingly, she bursts into tears.

“No, no please. Don’t cry. Oh my God, don’t cry.”

She can’t help herself, feels the sobs shaking her chest. She hates herself from the moment it overwhelms her because dammit she is better than this.

“Look, I’ll help you make more, okay?” he says, his voice panicked in a way she’d probably find hilarious if she were actually listening. “It can’t take that long when there’s two of us.”

She forces herself to take a deep breath, then another one. Her head clears enough for her to realize his hands are warm and strong on hers, his eyes wide and blue and terrified. “Can you even bake?” she manages to choke out.

“No,” he admits. “But it’s chemistry and I don’t suck at that so how hard can it be?”

He is utterly abysmal at helping her and more than half of the cookies burn before she gives up and hands him a spoon. He sits beside her while she sulks into the cookie dough and she’s a little surprised by how comfortable it is. She chalks it up to her utter exhaustion and complete disappointment.

When she wakes up the next morning, Nell frantically shaking her awake, she finds store bought cookies sitting on the low table in front of her, a note propped up against the plastic.

_You should probably let me take you out for dinner. As an apology._

She taps the card against her palm – ‘Callen’, it’s signed, with his room number and everything – and Kensi sits on it all day, well past her tutorial where, yes, her students hadn’t cared that the cookies weren’t homemade.

But a week later, Nell’s nagging having been more successful than Kensi would like, she climbs the stairs to room 302 and knocks. This ‘Callen’ is the one who answers the door, a slow, sly smile spreading across his face.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” she answers, finds herself drawing on all of her courage. “You mentioned dinner?”

Everything sly bleeds out of his smile, leaving him genuinely pleased and boyish. “Let me get my coat.”

Now it’s her turn to beam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! “i came to the gym to work out but holy god i can’t stop watching you do one armed push ups that’s so hot” au


	9. Gym AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Kensi wants to do is get in a lunch workout. So of course she's distracted by the gorgeous guy doing one armed pushups.

"Okay, Blye," Kensi mumbled to herself, "Five more minutes on the elliptical and then you're halfway done."

She wiped at the sweat on her forehead and pushed forward with her workout. Her hour long lunch breaks were hardly enough time to get in the workout that she really wanted, but getting up early to work out held little appeal. 

Kensi focused on the TV mounted to the wall. That afternoon's episode of The Talk was playing and she watched distractedly as the women interviewed a popular TV actor. 

Her attention was diverted as soon as two men walked into the same area of the gym she was in, bickering loudly. 

Kensi frowned as the two men walked past her. But, her natural curiosity came out and she couldn't help but listen to their argument. 

"Sam," the shorter man was saying, "I don't care what you think, I can keep up with your SEAL workout."

The taller, black man scoffed, "Yeah, okay, G. Let's put you to the test."

Kensi watched out of the corner of her eye as the two men headed over to the free weights, their voices becoming more distant the farther they went from the elliptical machines. 

She finished up her elliptical workout and, wiping sweat from her forehead, made her way over to the free weights. 

For her arm workout! Not to get closer to the handsome stranger. Not at all. 

But if she happened to catch his eye while she was toning her biceps, then who was she to complain? 

She casually started lifting her weights, trying very hard to look like she was not listening to their conversation. 

"That's all you're gonna lift?" the black man, Sam, said. He grinned as he lifted a giant barbell in a bicep curl. 

The other man, G, was lifting a slightly smaller dumbbell, "Get out of here. It's all about building up, not jumping right in."

A phone buzzed and before Kensi knew it, Sam was gone and she was alone at the weights with G. 

Quickly, she turned away, hoping she didn't look like she had been staring. 

A clanking sound told Kensi that the dumbbells had be re-racked. She shifted slightly and saw that G was down on the ground, quickly killing one-handed pushups. 

She’s not proud of it, but her jaw dropped. The weight she had been holding went slack and holy crap. 

Kensi couldn’t look away, even is she had tried (she definitely wasn’t about to try though). 

He looked up quickly and caught her staring. Kensi’s knees went a little weak as he winked at her. 

She smiled weakly. 

“I can teach you, if you want,” he said, while still doing one-handed pushups. 

“Me?” Kensi startled, using her free hand to point at herself. 

Pausing for a minute and resting on his knees, Callen grinned, “I don’t see any other gorgeous brunettes in the immediate area.”

Kensi was about to answer when her phone’s alarm went off. “Oh shit!” she mumbled, silencing it, “I have to go. My lunch hour is up.”

She put the weight back on the rack as she explained. She rushed out of the workout area and into the locker room, feeling regret that she had to head back to work. 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Kensi didn’t get the chance to go back to the gym until Friday, a full three days after she last saw G, the one-handed pushup wonder, as her best friend Nell had taken to calling him. 

She knew it was silly to hope he would be there at the same time, but there was nothing silly about the way his back muscles had rippled from the pushups. 

She hopped on the nearest open treadmill and popped her earbuds in, ready to get in her run. 

As Kensi picked up her pace, she looked around the gym, people watching. Her eyes landed on the open area, where, oh damn!

Kensi stumbled in her stride and skidded, falling right off of the still moving treadmill. 

“Oh shit,” Kensi groaned, sprawled on the floor, one knee bleeding and the other scraped to hell from the treadmill belt. 

There was a crowd of concerned people around her now, and Kensi knew her face was a bright shade of red. 

“Are you okay?” a new voice joined the group and Kensi looked up to find the exact source of her embarrassing spill. 

She laughed a little, “You could stop distracting me with those damn pushups, for starters.”

He laughed and reached out a hand. Kensi let herself be pulled to her feet. 

“I’ll be more mindful of where I exercise in the future,” he said and Kensi could see a twinkle in his blue (!!) eyes. 

“I appreciate that,” Kensi smiled, “I’m Kensi, by the way.”

“Callen,” he said, still holding onto her hand. 

“Callen,” Kensi repeated, thinking that it suited him much more than “G”.

“It’s very nice to meet you,” she said. 

Callen grinned at her, “How about I bandage up your knee and tae you out for coffee, as an apology?”

Kensi ducked her head, cheeks turning pink, “I think I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one fun! Took me a while to get going, but eh, we go there in the end. 
> 
> Kavi, my dear, here you go: “I’m at disneyland with my family and this character keeps bumping into me and it’s my younger siblings favourite, shit, but underneath you’re really cute and we go to the same school what.” AU
> 
> (I know that one's not on the list, but I saw it the other day and kind of fell in love!)


	10. Chapter 10

He’s not stalking. He is not. He’s not even following, he tells himself as he watches a curly ponytail bob a few steps in front of him. There is nothing creepy about him wandering around Disneyland, even if he refuses to admit that his wandering has a very particular purpose.

He’d recognized Kensi immediately. Of course he had. She’s hard to miss. Basketball-tall with a smile that could melt any ice cold heart, Callen is nothing if acutely aware of who Kensi Blye is. They share a fourth year seminar, after all. It’s too bad she has no idea it’s him.

It’s not like he’s had plastic surgery or anything. He’s twenty-one for goodness sakes, but Hetty had been adamant that a job like this, in a Tigger suit of all costumes, will do well to develop his character and hone his skills. He thinks it’s punishment for stealing her Spider last week when Sam was in town and on leave from the Navy.

He’s not sure it feels quite like punishment when he spots Kensi, her hand entangled with a little girl’s. He’s so busy paying attention to all of that, he misses his step and stumbles into them, Tigger head and all.

“Oof. Man, come on.”

But Kensi’s momentary indignance is overshadowed by the utterly joyful squeal of her tiny compatriot. “Kensi it’s Tigger!”

There’s a long-suffering note to the sigh she releases, the kind of sigh that only a parent gives when they’ve been subjected to the same Disney movie over and over again.

“I can see that,” comes Kensi’s response.

“You’re my favourite,” the little girl says, wide brow eyes fixed somewhere above where Callen’s head actually is. He’s a little used to it, actually. Most kids don’t realize his face, and access to fresh oxygen, comes from mesh sewn into Tigger’s mouth. The little girl is going on and on about the time Tigger did this and the time Tigger did that right up until a blond man comes by and grabs the girl’s hand.

“Astrid, leave Tigger alone. We’ll go get a picture after lunch, okay?”

Callen surprises himself when he reaches out to catch her wrist, forgetting in his impulse that he is not Callen right now, but Tigger. Kensi gives him a funny look before she pulls her wrist from his grasp.

 

The second time he runs into her, it’s not his fault. He is actually and honestly not stalking her this time, he’s just late for his call time and all he can hear from the walkie talkie at his handler’s hip is a very panicked teen trying to keep back an endlessly long line of hopeful children.

A flash of pink catches his eye as he crouches next to a little boy, adjusts his stance to take the kid’s weight while Mom snaps a picture. He almost tumbles to the ground a moment later when that streak of pink crashes into him.

He recognizes the same little girl from before, the one that held Kensi’s hand. Sure enough, there she is, watching with a small but fond smile, flanked by the same blond man from earlier and a smaller, slighter brunette.

He barely hears the handler ask if the girl would like a picture, hears the tone of her excitement rather than the words. He poses, with her, with the rest of the Pooh crew, and he’s preparing himself for yet another unsatisfactory encounter – a last hug to the girl – before she pipes up with: “Kensi, you too!”

“No,” Kensi says firmly and Callen tries very hard not to be disappointed. He has a part to play, after all. A part that maybe, just maybe he can take advantage of. He opens his arms, watches her eye them warily for a moment.

“Please Kensi? Even Tigger wants you to hug him.”

And look, maybe Callen hasn’t been working at Disneyland for really all that long, but he is not blind. He’s seen many-a-parent give in to the exact vaguely whining tone in the girl’s voice. Sure enough, with a darting glare back to the blond man and tiny brunette trying not to snort out their laughter, Kensi steps forward.

He doesn’t let his hands wander, he knows better than that, but he does close them firm and tight around her body. She gasps for a moment, and he’s surprised at the way her body goes just a little slack.

“Kensi, Kensi! Nell took your picture! Look!”

She’s pulling away, maybe a little violently and Callen has to remind himself not to hold on, not to be creepy. She’s already prowling towards the tiny brunette – Nell, he assumes – ranting about social media and ‘that had better not end up on Facebook Nell Jones’.

He can only spare them another brief glance before he has to move on to the next kid.

 

The third time, she runs into him. He’s pulled the Tigger head off, hidden in the back alleys of the theme park where no child dares to go. He’s taking a break, okay? The suit is hot and he’s fielding sarcastic remarks from Sam over pictures of his ugly mug in the Tigger costume. He’s refusing. Sam is adamant.

He’s half way through a growl and a suitably angry and indignant response when he is quite literally bowled over. He generally has better balance and much better reflexes but the feet of the Tigger costume are not build for comfort or agility and with the whole thing unzipped to his hips, it’s really not the most conducive for quick thinking.

He does manage, just barely, to avoid cracking his head on the pavement.

“Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I wasn’t looking- Callen?”

Kensi.

Just his damn luck. He looks like an idiot in a Tigger costume and she’s… harried. And worried.

“Everything okay?”

He just barely avoids sucking in a gasp as she pushes herself upright and her hips collide with his. Her face is a mask of amusement and curiosity as she takes him in. “This is the absolute last place I expected to ever see you.”

Callen leans his head back on the pavement carefully. “Isn’t it a state offense to hate Disneyland?”

“I think hating Disneyland and actually working here are two different things,” she retorts. He watches her gracefully push herself up and takes her hand when she offers it. It’s warm, smooth and he knows it’s the kind of innocent touch that’s going to stick with him.

He’s a touch-deprived foster child. So sue him. He’s been through enough psychological evaluations to be very, very aware of that.

“Have you been Tigger the whole time?”

“Yes,” he finally manages because he is not starstruck, or whatever it is. He is a grown man and he can make his tongue work in front of beautiful women.

But there’s an awareness in Kensi’s eyes, a strange tilt to her head that he’s never seen before. “You were the one in there when Astrid made me hug Tigger?”

Oh. Astrid’s the girl’s name. “Yes. She yours?”

It isn’t until he asks that he considers it could be offensive. Thankfully, Kensi is unaffected and shaking her head.

“Foster sister. Kind of.” Then there’s a beat. “You’re a great hugger.”

He blinks at her once. Then again, remembers the way she’d relaxed in the tight grip of the hug. Maybe hug therapy is actually a thing. “Thanks.”

She’s still looking at him with the tilt of her head, the intensity of mismatched eyes Callen finds he quite likes. “We should go for coffee after class,” she says, tucking her hands in her pockets.

“Yes.” And he just has to hope he doesn’t sound as eager as he feels. Hetty’s training him to be a spy for Pete’s sake. He can hold onto his emotions.

Her phone beeps then and she checks it, eyes widening before her shoulders sag. He remembers the anxiousness on her face not five minutes earlier.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah. Deeks found Astrid. Thank God.”

Her thumbs fly over the keys as she responds and he can’t help the way he shifts from foot to foot. “Boyfriend?”

Her head comes up, text immediately forgotten. “Does it matter?”

“Depends on what you meant by that coffee.”

She watches him for another beat before the brightest, grandest smile blossoms over her face. He’d thought she was intriguing before, but with that smile, she is beautiful.

“Not my boyfriend,” she finally says, “and we’ll call that coffee our first date.”

As it turns out, it’s really good coffee.

She agrees to a second date before the question is even out of his mouth.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This only took bloody forever. I am sorry for that. In the interest of full disclosure I kept forgetting and then the prompt seemed way too hard when I'd open the file again... ANYWAY. Guess it doesn't matter now!
> 
> Darling, on to you: Chauffeur for a mafia hitman/woman AU  
> Because this is quite suddenly something I really, really need in my life.


	11. Chauffeur AU

Callen learned not to ask questions pretty quickly. 

Hetty had recruited him when he was 18 and barely legal. She had pulled him out of foster care and given him a gun. 

He hadn't asked a question since that first, "Why me?"

But when Kensi Blye slid gracefully into the backseat of the black Lincoln looking slightly worse for wear, he couldn't help himself. 

"You okay?" he murmured, flicking his gaze at her through the rearview mirror. 

Her face was set in a tight frown and there were tiny splatters of blood dotting her shirt and cheeks. 

"Fine," she muttered back, slipping a tiny gun into the holster at her ankle. 

Kensi leaned her head back against the leather seat and closed her eyes; Callen's cue to shut up and drive. 

He tossed a small pack of face wipes back to her. She caught them without looking and muttered a thanks. 

He tipped his head in recognition and drove them back to base as she wiped blood off of her cheeks.   
\------

Somehow, despite having his own work to do, Callen became Kensi's unofficial chauffeur. He wouldn't confirm or deny that he enjoyed the task, but more often than not, Kensi was wearing a skimpy dress and she made an impressing figure with her long, toned legs and deadly smile. 

This time Callen picked Kensi up from a fancy LA hotel. 

"You again?" she smirked, climbing into the front seat. 

"Me again," Callen raised an eyebrow, "Disappointed?"

"Curious," Kensi countered, "as to why Hetty's number one is suddenly my driver."

Callen didn't answer, mostly because he didn't really have a good answer. Being a higher-up in Hetty's family afforded him certain privileges, being able to slip around protocol unnoticed was one of them. 

"Hmmm," Kensi mused, "Strong and silent type, huh?"

She rested her hand on his upper thigh. He glanced down at her hand and then up at her face. 

"Are you always silent?" she wondered. 

"You wanna find out?" 

Callen shifted the car into a higher gear as Kensi grinned wolfishly.   
\------

"See you at my next extraction," Kensi said, straightening her dress and patting down her hair. 

Callen sat up on his bed, sheets pooled around his hips, "Looking forward to it."

She tossed him a loose grin over her shoulder.

Hips swishing, Kensi walked out of the apartment, leaving Callen behind. He wondered how soon Hetty would send her out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, this one kind of got a little off topic? Enjoy anyway!
> 
> Kavi, off to you: my friend can’t stop talking about how they want to set me up with their other friend so we start texting each other and they’re hilarious but shy about meeting and ALSO there’s a cute bike delivery guy who brings my mail at work and winks at me whenever i sign for a package AU


End file.
